


Глупец тот, кто надеется на здоровый освежающий восьмичасовой сон после отбоя, не говоря уж о большем

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке ХІІ-09. Хиджиката/Окита. Окита неоднократно заходит слишком далеко в попытке убить Хиджикату. Хиджиката - почетная стюардесса Гинтамы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупец тот, кто надеется на здоровый освежающий восьмичасовой сон после отбоя, не говоря уж о большем

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок для thegamed

Однажды Оките приснилось, что под покровом ночи он пробрался в комнату Хиджикаты и, прижав меч к его горлу, надавил так, что кровь брызнула на лезвие – а Хиджиката взял и не умер, только прижал пальцы к ране, пачкая их бурым, и пробулькал что-то очень осуждающее. Проснувшись, Окита от души выругался и сразу отправился на кухню – приправлять весь майонез пургеном. В конце концов, со стороны Хиджикаты не умереть хотя бы во сне тоже было ужасной подлостью. К несчастью, на завтраке он так и не появился, а у Шинсенгуми давно выработалось стойкое отвращение к майонезу в любых количествах, так что на дежурство Окита отправился в плохом настроении.

На следующую ночь он душил Хиджикату подушкой, а тот почти не сопротивлялся. Когда спустя пару минут Оките надоело, и он приподнял орудие убийства, Хиджиката посмотрел на него чуть раздраженно и устало спросил: «Сого, ну сколько можно?». В тот день Окита от злости так промахнулся с выстрелом из базуки, что следующий час они всем отрядом вытаскивали Хиджикату из-под обломков кирпичной стены, а потом еще полчаса слушали отборный мат и проклятья.

Ночью ему приснилось, что в наказание Хиджиката заставил его драить туалеты, а Окита попытался утопить его в унитазе, но Хиджиката тонуть никак не желал, только выпускал пузыри и ругался, обещая ввести специально для Окиты должность штабного чистильщика санузлов.

Так продолжалось еще несколько ночей – Окита испробовал все, начиная от тяжелых увечий и заканчивая ядами, но Хиджиката умирать во сне явно не собирался. А Окита совершенно перестал высыпаться – тщетные попытки убийства выматывали не хуже, чем в реальности. С действительностью его мирило только то, что днем Хиджиката тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Оките нравилось думать, что его мучает бессонница из-за угрызений совести.

Спустя неделю Оките приснилось, что у него кончились идеи. Он так и сидел рядом с футоном, пытаясь изобрести что-нибудь новенькое, когда Хиджиката повернулся набок и тяжело вздохнул; в темноте его глаза чуть заметно поблескивали.

– Что на этот-то раз? – раздраженно спросил он.  
– Хиджиката-сан, вот как у вас получается всегда все испортить? – сварливо отозвался Окита.  
– Сого, делай то, зачем пришел, и вали отсюда, – прорычал Хиджиката.  
– Не могу, – признался тот, – у меня идей нет.  
Хиджиката звонко приложил ладонь к лицу.  
– Может, тогда сделаешь вид, что уже ударил меня по голове балкой, и пойдешь спать?  
– Самураи так не поступают! – возмутился Окита. – И вообще, Хиджиката-сан, как я пойду спать, если я уже сплю?  
В его словах явно был какой-то подвох. Хиджиката моргнул пару раз.  
– Сигареты мне передай, – буркнул он наконец, – лунатик хренов.

– Э? – глубокомысленно ответил Окита и кинул в него пачкой.  
Кроме нее на столе обнаружились исписанные листы и ручка. Окита повертел ее в руках – ощущения были какие-то подозрительно реальные для сна, даже иероглифы на бумаге не расплывались. Хиджиката, чертыхаясь, искал зажигалку вблизи футона. Снаружи громко стрекотали кузнечики.  
– То есть я не сплю? – осторожно поинтересовался Окита.  
Хиджиката наконец нашел зажигалку и, закурив, кивнул. Окита подсел к нему.  
– Хотите сказать, что я, сам того не осознавая, пришел к вам сюда ночью? – Хиджиката снова кивнул, а Окита наклонился ближе: – И уже не в первый раз?  
– Так и есть, – неуверенно пробормотал Хиджиката, откладывая сигарету, а Окита склонился еще ниже, почти касаясь его носа своим.  
– И каждую ночь я делаю одно и то же?.. – интимно прошептал он почти в самые губы Хиджикате, а потом без замаха воткнул ему в шею ручку.

Хиджиката выругался, вскочил, отпихивая его, рывком вытащил ручку, швырнул в сторону. Кровь толчками выплеснулась ему на пальцы, так что пришлось зажать рану углом простыни.  
– Скотина, – прорычал он, – опять мне все постельное белье выкидывать. Даже яд специальный нашел. Неужели нельзя хоть раз сделать это не кроваво?  
Окита ущипнул себя. Потом еще раз ущипнул для верности. Ничего не изменилось – Хиджиката, что-то бормоча под нос, шарил по полу в поисках сигареты, и белая ткань под его пальцами покрылась темными пятнами.

– Так не бывает, – сказал Окита, протирая глаза. – Люди только во сне не реагируют на воткнутые в шею предметы.  
– Сого, иди спать! – рявкнул Хиджиката. – Подумаешь утром, какой странный кошмар тебе приснился.  
– Нет, так дело не пойдет, – твердо сказал Окита, с силой толкнув его обратно на футон, и оседлал, перебросив ногу через бедра. – Почему вы не умираете, Хиджиката-сан? Вы киборг? Вы пришли, чтобы отнять у нас одежду и мотоцикл? Тогда можете не торопиться, Кондо-сан вам первое сам с радостью отдаст, а второе можно конфисковать у данны. А может, вы пришелец, у вас есть какое-нибудь супер-пупер спрятанное сердце, и за ваше убийство мне дадут баллов сорок?  
– Сого, – проникновенно ответил Хиджиката, – я устал и хочу спать. Видишь, своего ты добился, тебе наверняка дадут полсотни за рвение, а сейчас оставь, пожалуйста, меня в покое.  
– Ну Хиджиката, в кои-то веки не будь мудаком и ответь нормально, – протянул Окита, сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом показывая, что никуда он уходить не собирается. Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул и, ухватив его за бедра, перекатился, опрокидывая на пол и нависая сверху.

– Я зомби, – серьезно сказал он, придерживая Окиту за запястья. Простыня была забыта, и теперь кровь щекотно капала Оките на шею. – Живу в Шинсенгуми, потому что все равно тут ни у кого мозгов не наблюдается, – он помолчал. – Да и некогда мне умирать – отлучишься на минутку, а вы уже бунт устроили, половину рейтингов растеряли, даже отчеты написать некому. Детский сад, а не серьезная организация. Все, вали спать теперь, – даже не подумав отодвинуться, закончил Хиджиката.  
– Фу. Вы, наверно, и из могилы откапывались, и все у вас давно сгнило, просто под формой не видно, – Окита брезгливо скривился, но отпихнуть его не попытался.  
– Еще как, – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Хиджиката, – советую держаться подальше, а то вдруг заразишься, – он отпустил Окиту и сел обратно на футон.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – уже в дверях обернувшись, пробормотал Окита, – а может, вы хотите быть упокоенным? Кол в сердце, там, серебряные пули – все устроим по первому классу!  
В ответ Хиджиката швырнул в него пачкой сигарет, а Окита, хмыкнув, увернулся и выскользнул в коридор. Он знал, что на самом деле ничего из этих дешевых трюков не поможет. А вот старое доброе разрезание на мелкие кусочки срабатывало всегда. С этой приятной мыслью Окита отправился спать.


End file.
